What's Beyond the Pitch
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: Bridgett Potter always dreamed of playing Quiditch, when she finally gets her dream its everything expected. Fun exciting competitive, when she enters the pitch all her problems go away. So what is waiting beyond the pitch friends? love? murder?


Prolog

First year-

Harry sat down next to Ron and the two red heads, who Ron apologized for being his brothers, were still singing and dancing to "We got Potter."

When the whole room went silent, a hushed whisper rose, did they hear right, did she really just say Potter…again. Even McGonagall calling the names looked stunned; casting a glance at Dumbledore she got a reassuring nod. "Bridgett Potter" she repeated.

Harry stared as a girl that looked like him step up to the Sorting Hat. She had the same black hair and bright green eyes, she also had a small up turned nose. After that Harry could see their differences in both physical appearance and attitude.

Harry liked her even more as she shot a glare at a group of Ravenclaws who were still whispering. They not only shut up but two quickly moved to different seats. Sitting on the stool, Bridgett waited as the Sorting Hat began to debate.

Bridgett's pov

"Hum" the Hat mused "Like your brother you could be great, and powerful, though you have an air for trouble. Slytherine would suit you well."

"Put me there and consider your sorting days over." Bridgett hissed.

"OH fierce, brave, courageous…"

"Stop flattering me and sort me into Gryffindor before I accidentally set you ablaze."

"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted and practically jumped off Bridgett's head. Dinner soon ended with the Weasley twins singing and dancing to "We have the Potter's oh yah."

Bridgett quickly caught up to Harry "Glad to see you again brother. How have you been?"

Third year-

"So glad to see you Sirus, I thought I never would!" Bridgett threw her arms around Sirus neck and hugged him tight.

"What?! You know him?" Harry was still confused having just learned that Sirus was his Godfather, Peter Petigrew was till alive and the one who betrayed his parents, Snape was unconscious, Ron's leg was broken and now his sister was acting like she knew the ex-con from childhood.

"You haven't told him yet?" Sirus asked.

"It's kind of hard to talk about you know" Bridgett muttered shooting a glare at Petigrew just to vent her anger. Peter attempted to change back out of fear but Lupin prevented him.

Sighing Bridgett face Harry "Harry I know Sirus because I remember him from when he would visit Mum and Dad, long ago."

"But he's been in Azkaban and we were only one when our parents died…" Harry shook his head frustrated now.

"I'm not your twin Harry. I'm sorry I lied but it was for you protection, I'm actually your older sister. When Voldemort killed our parents you were one, I was four.

"If I had gone to Hogwarts when I was supposed, I would have been the smartest witch of the era. I was already performing magic and mixing potions." She flashed a smile at Hermione. "I'm kind of glad to relinquish the title not going to lie, sort of boring homework is."

Hermione harrumphed but smiled at Bridgett.

"Anyway being a hunted family and all, Dumbledore obtained permission to teach me apparition at that young age. I was ok, sort of missed my targets all the time but I didn't splice myself….to much. Well the day came and so did Voldemort. I watched as he traded words with Dad, Dad caught me and told me to run.

"I was so scared I froze, Voldemort sent a stunning curse at me and I recovered enough to apparite only the spell came with me. I was stuffied in this…demission for ten years. When the spell finally wore off, it deposited me at the front door of Hogwarts.

"That's all I remember. Whatever happened in that demission, the only thing I truly know and remember was that I had to protect my little brother." Silence fell over the group.

Harry stared at his sister with new respect. "Well I think Snape's been hanging around long enough. How about we take him through the tunnels?" Bridgett's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Fifth year-

Hermione came to a stop at the entrance to one of the inner court yard of Hogwarts. Sighing in relief Hermione headed towards her best friend. "Bridgett you had me scared for a moment. Come on the end of the year feast is about to start."

Bridgett buried her face in her hands "How can you be so nice" she whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked putting a hand on Bridgett's shoulder.

Bridgett shook it off and stood up "You should hate me for what I've done!" Turning her back on Hermione, Bridgett leaned against the tree she had been sitting under.

Hermione smiled slightly realizing what Bridgett was talking about. Sure in the pit of her stomach, Hermione was jealous but Bridgett was her best friend and for that Hermione was willing to accept it.

"Would you hate me if I had done it?" Hermione turned Bridgett around to face her. Bridgett refused to look at Hermione. "Bridgett Potter you look at me right now" Hermione demanded in a stern voice.

Slowly Bridgett's eyes met Hermione's. "Now would you hate me, if it was the other way around?" Hermione asked. Bridgett smile slightly then shook her head. "Then I don't."

Hermione smiled at Bridgett and slowly Bridgett smiled back "Yeah right." Wrapping each other into a hug Bridgett whispered "Thank you."

Pulling apart Hermione sat down on a stone bench. Bridgett sat down next to Hermione, leaning her head against the tree she waited. As if on cue Hermione asked "So what's it like kissing Ron Weasley."

Seventh year-

"So Hermione, what's it like kissing Ron Weasley?" Bridgett asked stunning a nearby Death Eater before pressing her back against Hermione's.

"Wonderful! I almost forgot we were at the last battle for a moment." Bridgett chuckled and kicked a Death Eater in the stomach. "You don't mind do you?" Hermione asked casting a glance at Bridgett while body binding a Death Eater.

"Nope, we both realized it was like dating a sibling. So we're totally cool about it."

Hermione punched a Death Eater in the face and sent a stunning curse after him.

"Where did that come from?" Bridgett teased.

"You're a bad influence what did you expect?"

Bridgett chuckled remembering a when Hermione had scolded her for using her fist rather than her words, now here they were fighting and both knew words weren't going to be enough to save them.

"Stay away from my daughter you bitch!" Bridgett laughed louder hearing Mrs. Weasley yell at Belitrix.

"I think Mrs. Weasley could take on the whole Death Eater Army by herself if she wanted to." Bridgett yelled at Hermione.

"Then we all can converge on Voldemort and Avada Kadarva his butt to hell." Hermione laughed along. Suddenly the room when silent, Hermione grabbed Bridgett's elbow just as she was about to run to Harry. "This is his battle." Hermione whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hey all so you might recognize this because it was out before being posted by my friend. Well it wasn't working out doing it that way so after I got my own account I asked for it back and now claim all rights to it, except for all the characters save Bridgett cuz they are defiantly JKs. All I ask for is patients because I have a lot on my mind, and my ADD doesn't help. One minute I'm thinking on this story the next I'm thinking on another. Give me time and you'll see results. Thanks!_


End file.
